


Shell Shocked (Robin/OMC)

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: One Piece
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Assassination, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cultural Differences, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Just Add Ninjas, Long-Term Relationship(s), Male-Female Friendship, Marines, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Ninja, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Clans (Warriors), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-One Piece Canon, Protectiveness, Read by the Author, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Turtles, Violence, semi-au, species difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: "Come." That was all he said as he stood to his feet and held out his hand. Her bright blue eyes took in his stoic yet open features fully trusting her in making her own decision. To run away denying his help or to take his hand accepting his silent offer of protection. So, she took his hand her own fist completely covered by his own as a clam would hide the pearl within.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Robin didn't know where she would be without her friend. SIlent, strong, and steady. A silent protector who would defend her at the cost of his own life. However, she often wondered why though never questioned his actions. This is before they had met and joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Even after that, he never strayed from her. Not even once. It wasn't until they had gotten to Jaya and then Skypiea that she had found out why.





	Shell Shocked (Robin/OMC)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see huh?
> 
> Life, doctor's appointments, and health issues got in the way of it all and I just wanted to let you guys know that I'M STILL ALIVE XD! Also, I want to make a few announcements before finishing up this Author's Note.
> 
> #1: I am putting up some of my older stories up for adoption. That being said, both "The Silver Surgeon" versions were given to my dear friend DefendtheUndefended over on FanFiction.net, who is an AMAZING crossover writer who writes mainly One Piece crossovers. And I'm saying that to be biased because she truly is an amazing writer. She has NOT posted it as of right now and is still in the progress of making it her own story. However, you guys should definitely check her other works out. Particularly "Crystallized" and "Cracked Glass Heart" :D.
> 
> #2: Picking up on #1 here, for those who are interested in adopting my works, I will be putting up "Joker's Queen" (Doffy + Rosetta) and possibly "Powerhouses on the Ocean" (Ichigo + Luffy) too but I'm not sure about that one just yet. If any of you guys are interested in adopting any of the stories above, then please either leave a comment down below.
> 
> #3: For this story, it's going to a Robin/OMC pairing. One that I hope would be a better match than what I had done for Lunatic Psyker, but I'll probably be going over that story and editing it ^_^". ANYWAYS, this story will begin during before and during the Alabasta Arc before moving on from there. I'm a little rusty so I'll be doing refreshers as I write this out and hopefully won't screw up in the process :P.
> 
> Now, that's all out of the way, I hope you all enjoy reading the introduction to "Shell Shock" :D!

**_ Introduction _ **

“It seems that Straw Hat- _san_ and the others are getting closer to headquarters.” The _den-den mushi_ place in an elegant hand turned off as the transmission finished recording itself.

The large expansive desert was enough to intimidate anyone who was not used to navigating it. However, she knew it all too well. Especially having worked for Baroque Works for nearly three years now. Something that she had doubts about even after all this time.

The lumbering gait of the huge turtle carrying her and its extra occupant was gentle and steady. Banchi was given to her as a “gift” from her boss with the suggestion that having another turtle in her life as a bad joke. She did not mind it all that much, but her companion did. Distaste and silent anger radiated off him when seeing a distant cousin being used for recreational sport. With time, he came to help and communicate with the large turtle all the while becoming friends and kindred spirits.

Robin let a soft smile grace her lips at the memories that they had shared over the years they have known each other. He was already in his mid-teens when they had first met each other having rescued her from the bounty hunters who wanted the 79 million beri bounty on her head. She at first saw his silhouette. A tall, lean, and lanky man with a long thick high ponytail and bangs being the length of his hidden face was parted to the right. His strong, large hands had sheathed his swords held at his waist with a dark-colored _haramaki_. The first words that he spoke to her were –

“A little girl like you should pay more attention to her surroundings to avoid unnecessary danger, Nico Robin.” His voice was deep, warm and tranquil yet yielded raspy undertones as well. Like a blade cutting through wood or a rumble of thunder during the downpour of rain. Maybe even both.

Even at 10-years-old, Robin had noticed that he knew her name and wondered if he was a bounty hunter too. However, He did not withdraw his swords again. He had knelt down in front of her finally revealing himself. Robin knew then and there that he was not human. Not with his looks and coloring. However, she saw the wisdom of one who was ancient in his eyes and there was also a strong will dwelling in there. One that she did not have. Hers were empty, hollow, and full of pain. It was a wonder on how he could look at her and not be intimidated.

“Come.” That was all he said as he stood to his feet and held out his hand. Her bright blue eyes took in his stoic yet open features fully trusting her in making her own decision. To run away denying his help or to take his hand accepting his silent offer of protection. So, she took his hand her own fist completely covered by his own as a clam would hide the pearl within. His grip was gentle yet firm before he took her into his arms leaping at speeds that were inhumanly possible. However, it did not seem to matter to him for he was not human.

Robin looked at the back of her savior and only friend. Tall, lean, and lanky still but broader than her. His long ponytail swayed in the hot, humid desert wind displaying the colors it often hid. The bottom half of his head, including the sides, was short, almost considered a buzz cut, while the rest was thick, long, and voluminous. A bandana covered the bottom half of his face protecting his nose and mouth from the harsh sand while a dark, hooded cloak had covered his body, ready to be used if needed.

She was grateful for what he has done for her all these years. Protecting her, teaching her how to use her powers and to fight, watching over her, and being there for her through thick and thin.

“What do you plan on doing Robin?” That rumbling yet slightly raspy voice washed over her like a cool waterfall wiping away the darkness.

“I think you know already.” Her own voice was soft and gentle expressing her endearment towards the older man sitting in front of her.

“Mm. Then let’s go. Banchi to Rain Dinners post haste.” The low churring bellow from their huge terrapin companion was enough to express his delight as he picked up the pace. This began a whole new adventure and the end of Crocodile’s reign in the Kingdom of Alabasta.


End file.
